


Bruises

by Einstinette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einstinette/pseuds/Einstinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys, this is my first Archive work, so I hope you enjoy it. Okay. While in the locker room, Scott notices alarming bruises on Stiles's body and can't help but ask. The response that he gets emotionally scars him and also opens up a dialogue that he didn't know that he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

Scott McCall had always been a mostly tolerant guy and could usually take almost anything that the world threw at him. But what he could not stand was the sight that was boldly strutting in front of him.

His best friend, Stiles Stilinski stood just inches away, on the other side of the locker room, wearing nothing but a towel that was slipping dangerously low on his thin hips, and revealing dark purple bruises that looked suspiciously like hand prints and that seemed to run even lower down to his… “Dude, cover up. I don’t need to see what Derek did to you.” That thought alone made him shudder.

Stiles, who had recently become much more confident, to the point where he no longer waited for everyone to leave the locker room to shower, laughed. “Ha, this is nothing. I’ve had worse. Derek really likes to hold me close when we’re… you know…” He trailed off with a suggestive wink and a shrug as though his sexual proclivities were nothing more than normal locker room conversation.

“Ew. Not something that I needed to know.” Scott shuddered, full of scarring mental images that no amount of bleach could scrub clean. “Leave your sex life in his bedroom, please.”

“And his shower, and his couch, and his kitchen table, and his porch, and his car, and…”

“Dude! I sit in those places!” The goofy teen’s face was a comical caricature of disbelief and disgust. He couldn’t believe it. Just yesterday, he had eaten breakfast at Derek’s, and he’d thought the table felt a little sticky, but he’d blamed it on the maple syrup. Apparently, there had been quite a liberal amount of ‘syrup’ spilled everywhere in the Alpha’s house. Great.

“Yeah, I know. It’s sort of a running joke. Like one time…” he began, his mind thinking back to all of the places that they chose simply because someone (usually Scott) would sit there later. There was a certain existential pleasure in knowing exactly how you had defiled that space before they used it, and that they had no idea. It was intoxicating, powerful, and more than a major turn on for the two young men.

“No,” Scott screamed, quickly pulling on his own pants so fast that he put them on backwards the first time. He grunted loudly out of frustration and pulled them off and then on again, this time doing it correctly. “No! I don’t want to hear it.”

This was too much fun. The perk of having an idiot for a best friend, they were always easy to mess with. And Stiles was enjoying himself too much to even consider stopping. Oh no, he was going to milk this for all that it was worth and then some. “What? I listened to you when you were with Allison.”

The beta shuddered slightly, thinking about the insane hunter that he now politely described as the ‘crazy bitch’ who’d very nearly ruined his life and tried to murder him several times. “Ugh, can we not talk about that time in my life, please?”

“Fine, we’ll go back to Derek. Man, he loves to grab me by my hips when we’re riding it out. He’ll literally growl my name for like thirty minutes while we’re going at it…”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” the werewolf shook his head, cursing himself for opening this can of worms. And considering exactly how long thirty minutes was…

“Not now, but I will be later. Derek says he has a new toy that I’ll love. I never really thought I’d like them, but they’re pretty great except for that loud humming noise…”

“You’re a loud humming noise,” Scott interjected. “Just seriously stop with the references and I’ll pretend this never happened.”

“Whatever. If you can’t take the heat; get out of the kitchen.”

“I’ll never go into your kitchen again.”

Stiles chuckled, the sound echoing off of the tiled walls. The two dressed in silence, each comfortable in their own routines. It was ten minutes later when Scott had almost forgotten their previous conversation and had turned back around to see his still very shirtless best friend. “Dude! Is that a bite mark?” he shouted loudly at the purple hickey that adorned the long column of Stiles’s pale, slender neck.

“No, it’s just a sort of… bruise. He likes my neck.”

“Dude.” Scott moved closer, his hand probing the bruise and causing his friend to shudder slightly, biting his bottom lip to stop from hissing.

“Can you not touch that? It’s still kind of tender.”

“Is all of this not painful?”

“Of course. I’m still walking funny from last time, but the pleasure’s worth the pain, you know?” His brown eyes clouded over with thoughts of pleasure and Derek leaning down on him, wrapped in a passionate lip lock that literally took his breath away before grunting out the loud and forceful ‘mine’ that drove him so mad with desire as he thrust sharply into him, hitting that secret spot again and again...

“Unnecessary information.”

Stiles closed his locker door and turned around to fully face the boy who had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. The same boy who was now nervously staring at the ground instead of at him. “Why the sudden interest in my sex life?”

“I’m just worried about you, man.”

“No, I don’t think so,” the quirky teen stroked his chin, pretending that he had a beard like his boyfriend’s. If only, there was something so… soothing about the rough rub of Derek’s stubble against his cheek in those moments when the two were simply holding each other . “No, that’s not it. You’re curious aren’t you?”

“No…” he trailed off, refusing to look at the taller teen. “Your bruises were just bad. I was worried.”

“You mean Isaac never left bruises on you?” Stiles grinned. He casually leaned over and tugged at the elastic waistband of Scott’s shorts, pulling them just low enough to reveal a dark purple splotch of his own.

“Ummmm. Um… want to just walk away and pretend this didn’t happen?” He suggested it, though he knew that the quirky teen wouldn’t simply let this pass.

“No way man, have a seat. Have a seat.” This was the last thing that Scott wanted to do, but he knew that Stiles Stilinski was not one to be ignored, and if this didn’t happen now, he would find an inconvenient and most likely humiliating time to ask about it. So, he reluctantly agreed, and the two teens settled down on the wooden bench, facing each other with legs criss-cross-applesauce like they’d done when they were children. Stiles’ eyes twinkled mischievously just as they had done then. He didn’t exactly know why, but he took a slight voyeuristic pleasure in hearing the dirty details of his friend’s life, and he planned on finding out each detail at least partially for black-mail later and the rest for his own pleasure. “So, you and Isaac are…?”

“Do we have to gossip like girls?” The beta’s face was burning red, and this was the last thing that he wanted to talk about at all especially with Stiles. His private life had never been exactly private, and maybe that had been a small part of the problem he’d had with Allison, but Isaac was different, and he didn’t want to ruin it before it had really began. Because, if he was being honest, he’d never felt this way before, never cared for someone like this.

“Well, we’re sort of gay, so yeah, I guess so.” Stiles still laughed about that situation. Less than four months ago, both he and his best friends had been wedged so deeply inside of the closet that they’d found themselves inside of Narnia. But after a seemingly ill-fated night at the Jungle with Danny and then a lot of gentle persuasion and some not so gentle kisses from the men of their dreams, they had been drawn out, forced to face the truth of themselves. It had taken weeks of gifts and overly emotional conversations, most of which ended with tears and half-way admittances, but finally they had acknowledged that they were indeed gay, and that they did indeed prefer men. Two particular men, in fact.

“Really Stiles?”

“Hey, what can I say? I call it like I see it. And the way I see it, Isaac finally got to your pretty white skin, and popped your cherry.”

“Do we have to do this?”

“Welcome to the club man!” Stiles cheered. He and Scott had always shared everything, but Scott was more concerned with appearing to be socially acceptable, and tended to make it a point to do things before Stiles had even considered them. In fact, it was rare that he ever got the chance to do anything before his friend, and this milestone felt particularly good in more than one way. “How was it?”

Scott’s head was in his hand as he tried to cover his red face. This was humiliating, but he wanted to share this with someone, and Stiles was the only person who knew him, really knew him. Other than Isaac, of course. “Amazing,” he murmured. “The best.”

The quirky teen’s laughter echoed through the room. “Nice. I’m guessing he likes to hold you too. I think it’s a wolf thing. And I’m guessing his hands are really warm…”

“Could you stop?”

“What?” the teen moaned with a pitiful glance full of wobbling lips and puppy dog eyes. “We did this when you dated Allison and you loved it.”

“Isaac is different,” he muttered, still from between his hands. And it was true. There was a special shiny quality to the boy that held him captive, and made him want to be all that much better for him. Every change that he had made in order to become this new Scott McCall had been for Isaac. The studying, the reading, the practice, all for him so that he could be the kind of guy that Isaac really deserved.

“Yeah, much better in bed.”

“He’s just…. He’s Isaac. I can’t explain it.”

“No need. I’m with Derek, remember? Stranger things have happened.”

Scott couldn’t help but laugh. When that particular bomb dropped, he had almost fainted from surprise, unaware that there had even been attraction there. He could still remember asking nearly one hundred times if Stiles was sure about dating Derek Hale. At first, he’d been afraid that his friend would get hurt, surprisingly, it had all worked out, and they were still content, stuck with each other. “Yeah.”

“So…” Stiles trailed off, struggling to marshal his thoughts. “You’re a plucky bottom?”

“Geeze, Stiles, get your mind out of the gutter please.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with bottoming. It’s kind of the most fun.” It was Stiles’ turn to blush as he thought of all of the things that Derek had done to him in just the past week alone. And he felt an all too familiar throbbing sensation run through him.

“Wait, Derek let you try to top?” Scott was amazed. His alpha was a control freak in the extreme, having everything a certain way as long as he was the dominant party. It was hard to believe that he was willing to relinquish that power, even for Stiles.

“Oh, he didn’t let me try. I did top once and it was great. I was his first... and it was… amazing.” He remembered that night. They were both terrified, and he had to be so gentle, so careful. But once they had relaxed, it had been orgasmic, literally. “What about you?”

“I don’t really want to. I like it now.” He blushed, his thoughts trailing to Isaac’s hands on his body, and how it felt to submit to someone who didn’t judged him as weak or as less than a man.

“Yeah? That good? You go Isaac and your magical topping powers.”

“I think that’s enough.”

“So, who’s more likely to…?” his gesture was inappropriate and more than enough to bring another blush to his friend’s face. 

Luckily for Scott, the polyphonic tone of his cell phone ripped through the air, giving him a reason to break the rather heady (A/N: pun intended) amount of eye contact. “Hello,” he breathed in relief. He spoke for a moment, his voice becoming higher and his breathing more labored. After a few minutes of this, he ended the call.

“Uh-oh, I know that call. That, my friend, is a booty call if I’ve ever heard one.”

“I have to go,” he breathed, trying not to sound as though he were panting.

“Have fun!” The awkward teen yelled as his friend ran off to where a car was probably waiting for him. Or maybe they would just run into the forest and play their wolfie games under some poor, unfortunate tree. Who knew? Well, other than Derek, but Stiles was sure that he could do without that visual dancing around his head.

He cavalierly pulled out his own phone and called the familiar number that was number one on his speed dial. “Hello,” a gruff voice answered from the other side of phone, sending shivers down his spine.

“Hey, you miss me?” Stiles grinned like a feral cat, stalking his prey. Ever since he and Derek had gotten together, he’d become more sexual, more willing to open up a new portion of himself. Because, he now knew what he wanted. He wanted a certain alpha to grab him and touch his body right now.

“So much. Want to come over?”

“Mmmm, yeah. But I just got out of practice so I’m kind of sweaty.” He purred, licking his lips as though his lover could see him. In reality, he wouldn’t be surprised that Derek was watching him, because he knew that this man was protective, loving, and oh so virile.

“Good. That’s how I like you,” Derek grinned. He quite enjoyed these conversations that ranged from NC-17 to rated X when they really got started. He had never pegged Stiles for the dirty talker, but apparently this was quite the turn on for him. And Derek enjoyed it, seeing those pretty lips stretched in a moan and a loud scream of the things that he promised he would do to his lover.

“And I’m hungry.”

“I have just the thing to fill you up.”

“Well, when you put it that way, how could I resist?” he smiled to himself as he gathered his bag and left the locker room at a quick jog. After all, he couldn’t let Scott and Isaac have all the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Whoo! First Dirty Teen Wolf story on Archive Of Our own! I’ve been working on changing my style a bit, and I know this one is more than just a bit subpar, but I’m working on it. And don’t worry, I’m still doing things in my original style too. But, yeah, I hope you at least kind of like this story.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading all of this blah-blah-blah. Tell me what you think about it! Remember, reviews feed me and I'm not afraid of the flames.
> 
> Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!
> 
> Yours truly, madly, and deeply,  
> Einstinette


End file.
